Changes
by dreamingofhorses
Summary: Ginny Weasley has become tall,graceful, and her curls are no longer a brilliant red but a deep auburn. No one notices these changes. A new look courtesy of her best friend changes everything. The R rating's to cover my back but it will most likely be P-13
1. A New Look

Chapter 1. A New Look Ginny Weasley was tall slim and had a mass of red curls. She was almost sixteen, but her brothers treated her like she was five or six. She had grown up over the school year, but no one noticed. She had become tall and graceful. Her curls no longer a starling red, but a deep auburn.  
  
She got off the train said good bye to her family and went to find Lyanna. She was spending the whole summer with her. She grabbed her stuff and put it on the cart with her trunk. They got into the Treville's car and they drove to Lyanna's mansion, twenty minutes outside Surrey, in an all wizarding neighborhood. Lyanna and Ginny hopped out of the car and Ly's mother and father took care of the luggage.  
  
The two girls ran up the stairs to Lyanna's huge bedroom. Ginny unpacked her clothes in the spare wardrobe. Lyanna eyed her clothes and tossed a pair of rather short shorts and a halter in Ginny's direction.  
  
"Put this on, we're going shopping"  
  
"I don't have any money with me"  
  
"It's a shopping spree courtesy of the Treville's. My parents already okayed it."  
  
"Are You Sure"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ok" Ginny said as she changed clothes  
  
They left for Diagon Alley and headed for a store that sold robes and muggle clothes. Lyanna tossed a couple of mini skirts, halters, tank tops, and other tops at Ginny and pushed her towards a dressing room. She liked every single one of them. A bunch of clothes later they walked out of the shop their arms laden with bags.  
  
After they dropped the clothes off at Ly's they headed to muggle London. They walked into a piercing shop and Lyanna decided to get her belly button pierced. She convinced Ginny to get one too. They walked back to the Leakey Cauldron and went to a magical tattoo shop in Diagon Alley.  
  
Ginny looked at the walls covered with different designs. She and Lyanna both chose a Chinese character for friends. Ginny decided to get two tattoos and picked a white rose. She got them done and waited for Lyanna. They went back to Lyanna's and Ly reminded her about the party.  
  
"What Party"  
  
"The party I mentioned on the train."  
  
"Oh that party"  
  
"Who's coming?"  
  
"Lets see"  
  
Ly started rattling off a list  
  
Lavander Brown  
  
Parvati Patil Draco Malfoy Dean Thomas Seamus Finnagin Neville Longbottom Harry Fred George Ron Hermione And a couple others  
  
"What my brothers are coming"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"They'll flip when they see me"  
  
"Oh well they'll have to get used to it because it's the new you"  
  
"Good point"  
  
The next day Ginny and Lyanna wrote and sent out letters to everybody. They setup the stuff for the party, ate dinner, and went to bed. The morning of the party Ginny and Lyanna got up early to get ready. After showering they got dressed. Ginny pulled on her new black leather mini and one of her new black halters that dipped slightly in the front and had an open back.  
  
The guest started arriving. Lavender arrived first along with Parvati, and Reilly who was a friend from school. Next came Draco and shortly after the twins Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the others. They immediately started chatting. Ginny was still upstairs waiting for all the guests to arrive so she could show off her new look while they we in a group. Lyanna rushed up stair as soon as everyone arrived. She told Ginny to put one of her new bikini's under her outfit because they decided to go swimming.  
  
Ginny changed into her black bikini and threw her other outfit back on top. She slowly, but confidently came down the stairs. She slowly came into view. Most of the boys' eyes bugged out of their heads as they saw a side of Ginny they never saw before. Ron and the twins were shocked speechless. And they hadn't even seen her tattoos. The walked out to the pool and every one stripped down to their bathing suits. Ginny waited until everyone was in the pool and took off her skirt and halter to reveal a black bikini.  
  
Ginny walked closer and her brothers saw the Chinese symbol and they turned a shade of red that rivaled their hair. The other boys' eyes never left her as she dove into the water. Her brothers' skin finally turned back to normal. They decided to play water games.  
  
They partnered up for a game of chicken. The boys got to choose partners. Draco chose Ginny, Ron chose Reilly, Harry chose Hermione, Neville chose Parvati and everybody else chose to watch. Draco hoisted Ginny up onto his shoulders and Ginny was inwardly smiling at the thought of being on Draco's shoulders. Ginny trusted Draco as she attempted to knock Parvati off of Neville. Three swipes and Parvati was off and into the water. Hermione quickly succeeded in knocking Reilly off of Ron. It was Hermione and Harry vs. Ginny and Draco.  
  
Hermione made the first swipe giving Ginny the perfect opportunity to push Hermione towards the water. She was already off balance enough that she fell plop right into the water. They continued to play games until everyone got out for lunch. They settled the sleeping arrangements then and there. Lyanna, Ginny, and Lavender in Lyanna's room. Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean in the largets guestroom, (A/N: It is larger than Lyanna's room.) Draco in one of the smaller bedrooms. Hermione, Reilly, and Parvati in the room adjoining Lyanna's. Fred and George were flooing home.  
  
They ate dinner out by the lake and Ginny sat on one of the boulders with her feet dangling off the edge. She had changed into shorts and a back- less halter. The top of a pattern of white roses peaked out from above her shorts. Draco walked up behind Ginny and sat beside her on the rocks. They sat in silence until Draco spoke.  
  
"Nice Tattoo"  
  
"Which one"  
  
"The roses"  
  
"Thanks. I had it done two days ago"  
  
The group of teens slowly got up and went back to the mansion laughing and giggling. They changed into pajamas and went down stairs. The group of teens deviously discussed what to do. The bored teens quickly picked out a game.  
  
Chapter 2: A Twisted Game 


	2. A Twisted Game

Chapter 2: A Twisted Game   
The teens gathered in the huge living room down stairs. They debated on what to play. Several teens wanted to play Truth or Drink (A/N: I got the of the game and the name from a Hogwarts Castle member.) while others wanted to play Truth, Dare or Strip. They took a vote and it was decided they'd play Truth or Drink. After grabbing a bottle or two of Odegen's Fire Whiskey the teens set a silencing charm and sat in a circle. Ginny sat down first and was joined by Lyanna and Draco sat to Ginny's right. Seamus went first. "Ron have you ever gone past snogging" "Gimme the drink" Ron gulped it down and asked Reilly "Have you ever shagged a guy"? "Drink Please" "Ginny have you ever thought of going all the way with a guy" "Shot please"   
It continued like this until everyone was quite drunk. Ron and Harry had already passed out had been carted up stairs. The rest were downstairs the game was still going on. Hermione wasn't present she hadn't wanted to play so she went upstairs to sleep. Do to their drunkenness no one had noticed Ginny and Draco's absence from the circle. Lyanna was edging closer to Seamus and realized there was a big gap in the circle. She looked around and Ginny and Draco were nowhere to be seen. "Where's Ginny and Draco" Lyanna voiced out loud "Dunno muttered Lavender almost incoherently" "Uh Oh"   
All of the teens' eyes were scanning the room for a sight of Ginny and Draco. They were nowhere to be seen. Lyanna went up to her bedroom and found Ginny asleep on the bed Lyanna had setup for her for her stay. No sign that Draco was in the room of ever had been. She had sent Dean to Draco's room to look for the two there. Lyanna and Dean both walked down the stairs at the same time "Found 'em," They both blurted out at the same time. "Ginny is asleep in my room" "Draco is asleep in his" "So they weren't together" several of the teens asked in unison "Nope"   
The teens all headed up to their rooms and went to sleep. Lyanna fell asleep instantly and so did many of the other teens. Ginny had faked being asleep and was thinking of what would happen during her 6th year at Hogwarts. She drifted off into a dream filled sleep. She knew why she dreamt what she dreamt. She was slowly falling for Draco but she wasn't about to show it.   
The next morning Ginny woke up with a splitting headache. She rolled over and glanced at Lyanna who had just muttered a hangover charm on herself. Ginny grabbed her wand and did the same. She felt instantly better. Ginny walked into Lyanna's bathroom and took a shower. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a tight white midriff tube top. She put on her clothes and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She added some make up and went down stairs to grab a bite to eat. She entered the Treville's kitchen and join Lyanna at the counter. She made herself a cup of tea and some toast. Ginny stared out the window and decided to see if Lyanna wanted to go for a run.   
"Hey Ly wanna go for a run"   
"Sure"   
"I'll go change, you might want to too," Ginny said eying Lyanna's PJ's   
Both girls ran upstairs to change. Ginny came down in bicycle shorts and a sports bra like midriff top. Lyanna was in an outfit of similar style. They set out the front door at a brisk jog. Ginny picked up the pace and they ran for a good couple of miles. The girls headed back keeping the pace the same as before. They walked into Lyanna's and Lyanna was hopped in the shower before Ginny even was up the stairs. Lyanna got out of the shower and put on shorts and a tight red tube top. Ginny took her shower after Ly and pulled on the shorts and midriff tube top she had had on before changing for running. The two girls walked down stairs to the kitchen and all the other teens were eating breakfast. They both grabbed a piece of fruit from the bowl and sat down. They got into a heated discussion of what to do for the day. They decided to just relax and go clubbing that night. The girls all went upstairs and pulled on their bathing suits for a day of tanning. The boys went out for a walk by the lake. Ginny and the girls were chatting by the pool when Ginny felt her thoughts drift to Draco. No I will not think of him. She scolded herself. Meanwhile the boys were down by the lake chatting about the plans for the night (A/N: Yes They are getting along with Draco). They had made plans to dance with the girl they liked a majority of the night. Draco gradually let his thoughts wander to Ginny. It was then when he realized how he felt about her. He loved her he truly loved her. His attention slowly wandered back to the lake and the talking around him. Harry was speaking. "Shall we head back to the house?" "Yeah let's head back," The rest of the guys, said remembering that the girls were spending the day tanning by the pool.   
The boys started walked back from the lake. Ginny saw them off in the distance and gave the girls a heads up. "The boys are coming back" The girls looked at horizon and clamored for towels and walked into the house before the boys even came with in 20 feet of the pool. The girls rushed up the stairs and scattered into the two rooms. They were determined not to let the boys see them until they got to the nightclub. Lyanna walked over to the wall and pressed the stone right beside her bed. The wall separating the other girls' guestroom and Lyanna's room disappeared. The girls proceeded to get ready. Locking charms that only the caster could call off had been paced on the doors along with a silencing charm on both rooms.   
It would be time to leave in six hours and the girls planned on using every bit of time to get ready so they could knock the boys off their feet. Ginny especially was looking forward to this night because the wizarding world would finally get a chance to see the new Ginny. The girls heard the boys file off to their rooms and the girls took showers. An hour and thirty minutes later all the girls had taken showers. Most already were dressed and were working on make-up. Ginny was one of the last ones to take a shower. She dried off and changed into a tight short black mini-skirt and a tight black midriff halter. She curled her hair and preformed a charm so her curls wouldn't frizz. She put on black eyeliner, mascara, and some peach lip-gloss. Ginny walked into the room and together all the girls said a charm that made their outfits look different from what they really had on.   
The boys were waiting for them downstairs. The teens all flooed to the nightclub (A/N: It is a wizarding nightclub called Fire's. It has something to do with my IM name.) in Hogsmeade. The teens walked in and found a table large enough to seat them all. The girls took off their cloaks and drew out their wands to set and anti smearing/wear-off charm on their make-up. The teens went out on the dance floor. Not long after a guy was asking Ginny to dance. The club played a mixture of Muggle and Wizard music. Ginny and they guy danced for a while and then Ginny went off to get a drink. She walked up to the bar and ordered a butterbeer. Ginny took a sip and rounded up all the girls. Ginny walked over to the DJ and asked him to play Dirrty by Christina Aguilera. She also asked to have the dance floor cleared. Ginny and the girls walked out onto the floor and waited for the music to begin. The music started and the girls took off the concealing charms. They started dancing the routine they had been practicing. At a certain point in the song Ginny and the girls looked towards the boys. They had looks of shock and enjoyment on their faces. The song ended and the girls went to get their drinks.  
  
The club manager approached Ginny and asked to speak with her and the other girls. Ginny followed him along with the others to their table. "I have a question to ask all of you." "Ask away" all the girls had different looks on their faces most were ones of worry, or fright. "How would you like to come and perform that routine every weekend. You can do other routines too." Ginny looked at all the other girls for an answer. "Sure" the girls all answered. "Perfect. How does 100 galleons a weekend for each of you sound" The girls mumbled there okays and walked back to the dance floor semi shocked. Ginny noticed Draco walking towards the DJ.  
  
Draco walked over to the DJ and asked him to play a particular song. The guys all grabbed girls and hit the dance floor. Draco came up behind Ginny and pulled her onto the dance floor. Ginny saw her friends all dancing with someone so she began dancing and let herself get lost in the music. "What did the manager want to talk to you guys about" Draco questioned Ginny as they danced. "None of your business" Ginny retorted sharply. The song ended and a new one began. The teens danced for a while longer before deciding to floo home.  
  
The girls shuffled up the stairs and into their two rooms. The guys how ever walked to the lake for a talk. Draco picked up a rock and tossed it skipped across the water 6 times before going under. The boys were all wondering what the club's manager talked to the girls about. As the boys were discussing that particular event the girls were in a secret room accessed through an invisible door in Lyanna's wardrobe. They were working on extra routines for next weekend. Ginny got to choose the routines seeing as it was to be preformed on the day before her sixteenth birthday, which was next weekend. There first extra routine was going to be to Evanescence's Bring Me To Life. There second routine was going to be to Christina Aguileria's Make Over. They picked costumes and worked a bit on the first routine.  
  
The girls kept the guys in the dark about the whole thing. They all ran in the mornings to stay in shape. They worked late into the night on perfecting the routines. The boys were still trying to guess the girls secret. They even had stooped as low as trying to get one of the girls drunk hoping she'd tell them. However they picked the wrong girl to TRY and get drunk. Lyanna had easily switched the whiskey to water while they weren't looking. The boys were confused when Lyanna never even showed signs of being drunk after 15 glasses of Odegen's Fire Whiskey. The night of the game it had only taken 1 shots to get her drunk, but she wasn't even showing signs of being drunk after fifteen full glasses of it. They finally gave up and went to sleep. They're dreams where full of images from the night at the nightclub.  
  
Ginny's birthday was two days away and so was the day they would perform at the club. They had convinced the boys to once again go to Fire's. They spent the day playing water games in the pool and the girls retired early for a night of chitchat, or so they told the boys (A/N: They are really having a dress rehearsal.). The boys stayed up talking about the last time they were at the club before going to bed.  
  
Chapter 3: Sweet Sixteen  
  
A/N: I am going to post the name of the next chapter at the end of each chapter. 


	3. Sweet Sixteen

Chapter 3: Sweet Sixteen  
  
The morning of the performance the girls woke up and went running. They changed into swimsuits and went down to the pool. They boys slept until about 1:00pm and woke up just as the girls were eating lunch. The boys stampeded down and made sandwiches to eat. The girls had just finished eating and were heading back to the poolside when the boys approached the girls. They more than once attempted to untie one of the girls tops before deciding to get swimsuits on and join the girls.  
  
Draco sat down in the lounge chair beside Ginny and just stared at the white roses that peaked out from under her bikini bottom. He knew Ginny would eventually see him so he decided to jump in the water. He walked over to the diving board and dived in. The other boys soon joined him and much to their dismay about and two hours later the girls went inside. Draco snuck up on Ron and dunked him under the water. Soon an all ou7t water war was in progress. The girls took naps and showered before putting on the clothes they were wearing to the club. Ginny had on a tight black mini- skirt and a black camouflage tank top. The other girls' outfits were very similar. They all had on tight black mini's and camouflage tank tops of different colors. They didn't bother to conceal their outfits this time. They had shrunk all of their costumes and accessories to fit in the pockets of their cloaks.  
  
They arrived at the club and the girls sought out the manager. He told them he had arranged a back room as a dressing room. They changed into short mini skirts and bikini type tops. They unshrunk the rest of their outfits including the tight black pants and black corset tops for their Bring Me To Life routine and their harem costumes for the Make Over routine. The manger borrowed a microphone from the DJ and quickly got the clubs attention. "I am please to announce our Saturday regular entertainment. They are a group of dancers that call themselves The Deceptions. Well without further ado here are The Deceptions." The girls burst out of the back room and onto the empty dance floor. The music for Dirrty flowed out of the speakers and they uncharmed their outfits.  
  
Applause filled the club as they finished up the first routine. The girls ran into the back room as the manager setup the lighting effects for their next routine. The girls had had a charm placed on them that made them float inches off the floor as they lay waiting for the music. Bring Me To Life filled the club and the girls sprung to life. They taunted and teased the audience as they went through their routines. After they finished all the boys were clamoring and trying to snag a dance with one of the girls.  
  
Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her to the dance floor. At the end of the song Draco made a move and decided to try and kiss Ginny. He moved closer and attempted to kiss her. She pulled back and her hand connected with his face. She slapped him and started screaming at him. "DRACO MALFOY HOW DARE YOU TRY THAT" She felt the anger rising in her as she continued. "I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY" She new she didn't really hate him, but she didn't want to fall for him. She couldn't fall for him. He was Draco Malfoy Slytherin's bad boy. She grabbed some floo powder and flooed to Lyanna's. She ran up to Lyanna's room and sobbed into her pillow.  
  
Draco stood their holding his smarting cheek. His heart breaking at the sight of tears streaming down her cheeks. Lyanna ran after Ginny and flooed to her house. She ran up the stairs and followed the sound of tears. She found Ginny lying on her bed sobbing her heart out on to her pillow. She sat down beside Ginny and quietly told her it would be ok. "I don't really hate him. Just what he does to me" She confessed to Lyanna. "I just am so confused. I don't know whether he really loves me or just wants me as a one night stand." Lyanna remember Draco's face as he watched Ginny run away tears streaming. His eyes were filled with sadness and love as he watched the redhead run off the dance floor. Ginny cried herself to sleep not knowing that the others had come home.  
  
The next morning Ginny woke and got dressed to run. Lyanna was in the kitchen drinking tea. When she saw Ginny she handed her the pouch containing 100 galleons that had arrived by post this morning. Ginny took it back to her room and started stretching before her run. Lyanna followed Ginny out the door and the stated running. They ran for many miles and some how ended up near the Burrow. Ginny glanced at her watch and knocked on the door.  
  
The door opened and shock registered on Charlie Weasley's face before he spoke (actually shouted). "VIRGINA ANN WEASLEY WHAT IN MERLINS NAME HAVE YOU DONE?" Just as Charlie was done screaming Bill came down the stairs. Bill saw Ginny's face at the door. "Hi Ginny" Charlie stepped aside giving Bill a full view of Ginny. "BLOODY HELL GINNY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Ginny started talking in rapid secession with Lyanna, about their getaway, When Bill went to get the his parents. Bill came back with Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and Ginny and Lyanna took off running in the direction they came leaving a very confused Weasley family in their wake. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were yelling at Ginny to come back, but she ignored them and kept running.  
  
Two hours later the girls reached the Treville's. They ran up the stairs put on their bikinis and jumped into the pool. The other teens were still sleeping when the two girls got out of the pool half and hour later. They both took showers and changed into shorts and tank tops. Ginny fixed her and Lyanna something to eat. The girls finished their lunch and were playing wizards chess just as the other teens came down the stairs. They mumbled their hellos and went to get something to eat.  
  
One hour later the teens were sitting in the living room trying to think of something to do. The guys began tossing up ideas. "How about swimming" "We've done enough of that," the girls complained. "Well we haven't" "What have you been doing" "Walking around the lake" the boys, sputtered quickly. "Oh really" the girls not believing a word. "What have you really been doing?" "WE JUST TOLD YOU." The girls just sighed in frustration  
  
Shit that was too bloody close thought Harry. Meanwhile Ron was deep in thought. Hmmmmm. lets get tattoos. Ron whispered his idea to Harry. Soon it had passed around the room (A/N: To the boys only.) The boys were up and out of the room before the girls even knew what hit them. They made up their minds. They were going shopping.  
  
The girls went to muggle London. They went to tons of shops and got tons of clothes. Meanwhile the boys had just gotten finished in the magical tattoo parlor and were just coming out of the Leakey Cauldron and into muggle London. (A/N: Uh-Oh) The boys were going shopping for Ginny's birthday presents. The girls were heading towards the Leakey Cauldron to floo back to Lyanna's. They saw the boys coming towards them. As they approached the girls saw their tattoos. Ginny waited until Ron got close enough to see the anger in her eyes. She started running after him when she realized what she was wearing on her feet. Oh shit I'm in stilettos. She stopped her chase and walked back to the girls and they went into the Leakey Cauldron and flooed to the mansion.  
  
Ginny ran upstairs to Lyanna's room she threw on a sports bra like top, a pair of bicycle shorts, and her running shoes. She went downstairs and waited for Ron to get home. Ron walked in through the door one hour later. She waited for him to set down his bags before she blew up at him. "RONALD WEASLEY YOU GO AND YELL AT ME FOR WHAT I'VE DONE AND THEN YOU GO AND DO IT YOUR SELF. NEXT TIME DON'T YELL AT ME IF YOU PLAN ON GOING ANG DOING THE SAME THING I DID." With that Ginny slapped him so hard it made his ears ring Ginny flew out the door and ran down to the lake. She sat on the boulders crying as she remembered Ron's lecture. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFlashbackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"VIRGINIA ANN WEASLEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING. TATTOOS ARE PERMINANT IT WILL BE THERE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE." "DO YOU THINK I CARE RON. I KNEW WHAT I WAS DOING. I WANTED A NEW LOOK AND I GOT IT. PEOPLE CAN FINALLY SEE THE REAL ME. RON THE REAL ME"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXend flashbackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Draco watched Ginny sobbing from the base of the tree at which he sat. He wanted to comfort her but considering what had happened at the club he might get slapped again. He went with his gut and walked over to the lake and began skipping stones. Ginny had stopped crying and looked up at the sound of a stone going under the water. Ginny looked and saw a flash of platinum blonde hair. "Draco?" "What Ginny" Draco called from his spot by the lake. "I didn't mean what I said at the club. I was just confused, but I've been thinking and I realized that I care about you." "I care about you too" The too hugged and walked back from the lake.  
  
Ginny went upstairs to take a shower and think. In the shower Ginny realized what she had told Draco. She stepped out of the shower an hour later feeling refreshed and calm. She pulled on a knee length skirt and a spaghetti strap tank-top with an unbuttoned short sleeved shirt over top. She pulled her hair into a pony-tail and added some peach flavored lip- gloss. Ginny grabbed her book and decided to read downstairs.  
  
She reached the Treville's enormous living room and found it dark, with the lights off and curtains drawn closed. She flipped on the lights. "SURPRISE" yelled a chorus of voices as family and friends jumped out from behind furniture when she turned on the lights. With all the drama of the day she had completely forgotten that today she turned sixteen, Sweet Sixteen  
  
Next Chapter: Party  
  
I like to recognize my BFF's (Two don't have pennames the other is HGranger Fan) they help with some ideas and they correct my typos, and grammatical errors. I got some of the present ideas from them.  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers. Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up. 


End file.
